Sincerely, The REAL Wings of Fire
Sincerely, The REAL Wings of Fire''' is a humorous fanfiction created by JadeSky2468. Please do not plagiarize or edit this story without permission! Thank you! This is truly not meant to offend anyone reading this. It is just how I think the WOF characters might react. I will take suggestions, so don't forget to comment! (Hopefully) regular updates. Official Synopsis ''What if the impossible happened? What if the Wings of Fire characters were exposed to all of our fanfictions, all of our crazy ships, all of our OCs...everything every Wings of Fire fan had created about them? Well, don't imagine any longer, because the absurd has happened! Sit back and relax (erm, not relax) and read the abundance of complaints, protests, and thank-yous the dragons have ever sent our way, trying to fix everything we've so horribly twisted... Letter #1- Sheer Inconvenience Dear Fanfiction Writers, There are no RainbowWings or AwesomeWings or PowerWings or whatever-else-Wings. The only real ''tribes in Pyrrhia are: MudWings, SeaWings, SandWings, RainWings, IceWings, SkyWings, and NightWings. We apologize for this sheer inconvenience. Sincerely, The REAL Dragonets of Destiny (Clay, Tsunami, Glory, Starflight, and Sunny) Letter #2- Sunnyflight Dear Fanfiction Writers, I do '''NOT' love that you still pair me and Starflight together. We are not ''in a relationship! Starflight has found a ''very ''lovely dragon (her name is Fatespeaker, if you hadn't heard) and he is happy sharing his life with her. As for me, I'm perfectly, perfectly fine being single. No more, no less. Sincerely, The REAL Sunny Letter #3- Clay's Protest Dear Fanfiction Writers, It's not true! I DON'T think about food all the time! It may seem like I do, but I don't! Technically, I only think about it when it's mealtime...or when it's snacktime...or when I pass food...or when I feel awkward...or when someone brings it up...or when I feel hungry...Hey, tell you what, I actually ''am ''feeling a little famished. Do you think there's cows somewhere? Maybe I'll go check the dining area. There's gotta be some food there. Wait...what were we talking about again? Huh. I don't remember. Well, I'm off to the prey center. Bye! -- Clay Letter #4- Blaze's Offer Dear Fanfiction Writers, You may not remember me, but I am Blaze, the prettiest, kindest, most wonderful dragon in all of Pyrrhia. If you want proof, just ask dragon about lifelong beauty and they'll always tell you about me! Obviously, I am the most famous dragon, so there really should be more stories about me and my fame! Do start right away, and I'll consider giving you a reward, particularly something out of my personal jewelry. Love, Blaze Letter #5- Moon's Opinion Dear Fanfiction Writers, About the whole Winter and Qibli thing. I've already made my choice, so you don't have to keep deciding for me. I've chosen Qibli already. I know that Winter wanted me to choose him, instead of Qibli, but I think Qibli and I are supposed to be together. I still value Winter as a friend and he'll always be close to me, even if we can't have a romantic relationship. Please understand that this is the choice I made. Sincerely, Moonwatcher P.S. There is no such thing as a "Mary Sue" or "Gary Stu" in Pyrrhia. I can safely assure you none of us are THAT perfect. Also, I don't get what's so funny about the stories you call "trollfics" or "parodies." Letter #6- Claytermelon '''A special thanks to Zaiksklavado for suggesting this topic! Dear Fanfiction Writers, It's Clay again. I have a quick question, but I'm not really sure how to ask it so I'll just say it plainly. Who came up with Claytermelon?! Not that I'm saying I don't like watermelon (it's so rare...even rarer than cows...) me being shipped with it is just...kind of insulting, you know? I mean, I love food of basically any sort, but not so much that I want to be married to it! So, if you could ''please ''stop shipping Claytermelon I'd really appreciate it. You could do that, right? Thanks! - Clay (Not Claytermelon) Letter #7- Peril's Thank You (Finally!) Dear Fanfiction Writers, I like the things with me and Clay in them. Thanks and I'll try not to burn you. - Peril P.S. What is a "ship"? Letter #8- Turtle's Hint Dear Fanfiction Writers, I can see why you would "ship" me with Peril, but we are just good friends. She has Clay, and I have Kinkajou. She is pretty great, though. Sincerely, Turtle P.S. I've found evidence that Winter is enjoying your stories. For one thing, when we ask him about what his new hobby is, he becomes all haughty and sarcastic. And more than once, I've seen him on a black IPad commenting on fanfiction by the name of "Winterwatcher". I have a strange suspicion he'll send a letter to you next. Category:Genre (Comedy) Category:Content (JadeSky2468) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Genre (Epistolary)